The First Quell
by Logan Avery
Summary: The first quarter quell approaches as the 25th Hunger Games are about to begin. Who will be this years champion? A SYOT fanfiction. Tribute submissions open. Form link on my profile.


**A/N- Hello everyone,**

 **First I have to say that this has been a long time coming for me. Second I know that the books state that the first Quell's twist was that the districts picked their tributes, but I wanted to do my own thing and just a quick little mention this isn't set in the same universe. Though similar names may be mentioned later on (hint possibly more fan fictions). I do not own the Hunger Games, I'm just a fan. Also I have a wix website setup if you want to find out more about all this fun stuff you can find it at wwwdotgakernes9dotwixsitedotcom/alternatehgs (replace the word dot with the symbol) Anyways on with the story.**

 _Five months prior to the games- Tatiana Risio- President of Panem's POV:_

I let out a sigh as various crew members rush around me getting everything set up. My personal stylist; Vanity; along with her team quickly applied makeup and styled my hair in a simple design. Tonight had to go perfect. Catching my reflection in the mirror, I let out another sigh "Tighter with the curls." I mutter noticing the curls were more loose than was normal. The girl working on my hair gives a curt nod and started making them tighter. Finally, Vanity believes everything is perfect. Looking myself over carefully, I scrutinize every detail from the tightness of the curls to the shade of lipstick they've chosen. "As always you have worked magic." I exclaim with the faintest smile on my lips.

Vanity allows a small chuckle to escape, "It's always a pleasure madame." she responds with her hands folded properly in front of her.

Standing up from the chair with a small grunt, I hold my hand up to stop the two peacekeepers that stood to help me. "I can still stand myself thank you." I tell them. Giving Vanity a quick hug I start making my way towards the waiting crowd. The sounds of Capitol citizens - my citizens - settling in their seats hit my ears. Any minute now Albus Juztice would be starting the announcing of this important moment in Panem's history. The lights begin to flash signaling the beginning of the program. Soon the audience is cheering as Albus walks onto the stage. From my vantage point I can see him working the crowd by talking about the upcoming games. Soon he announces "And now please welcome our great president Tatiana Risio". A deafening applause erupts as I step onto the stage. Waving with a smile I take my spot at the podium that has been set up. "Ladies and gentlemen this is the twenty-fifth year of the Hunger Games. It was written in the charter of the games that in every twenty-five years there would be a Quarter Quell. To keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who died in the uprising against the Capitol. Each Quarter Quell will be distinguished by a games of special significance". I take a breath and open the small golden envelope that holds the twist for the games. "And now on this the twenty-fifth anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion we celebrate the first Quarter Quell. As a reminder that many of those that died in the rebellion did not volunteer to, on this the first Quarter Quell games the male and female tributes are to be reaped and none may volunteer to take their place. On the reaping day let those eligible to be reaped have their names in the reaping bowls." I finish reading the card and relish in the cheers and applause. Once the noise dies down I continue with my announcements, "Now I would like to introduce this year's head gamemaker Lysander Waltz." I gesture over towards where Albus and Lysander are sitting side by side. Lysander stands with a smile and takes a simple bow to the applause of the audience. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." I end the announcement of the first Quarter Quell and step down from the podium. Though the games are still far away, there is much planning to be done.

 _Two months prior to the games-Maximus Pennypacker- Announcer for the Hunger Games' POV:_

I sit comfortably waiting for the show to start. Across from me sits Lysander Waltz, he's nervously tapping his foot. I always was an entertainer, a fact that hadn't slipped past President Rissio. She recently had me named as the announcer for the Hunger Games and as part of that it seemed, included interviewing the new head gamemaker so that the public could get a taste of what to expect in this years' games. The lights flash on as the live audience starts to cheer. I allow them to have their moment before quieting them down, "Well if that isn't a warm welcome I don't know what is." I say earning a few laughs from the crowd. They've already indulged in some drinking, this is going to be a cake walk. Turning towards Lysander I already have my best show-stopping smile on as I begin the questions

"Tell us Lysander what can we expect in terms of what the arena is going to look like"?

"Well we haven't finished the final design yet. But what I can tell you is this year will be better than last year". His response earns a few murmurs in the crowd. Not exactly the answer that I was expecting, but given that these are his first games I understand his concern about letting too much information out. Well combine that with the fact that District Seven managed to win back-to-back games and it being the first quarter quell, there's a lot of pressure to ensure these games are spectacular enough to live up to the hype that President Risso had built with her announcement of the twist.

"Did anywhere in particular inspire your choices?"

"How about we go with myself and my team have looked through the history of the games and found something that hasn't been seen in a few games." he answers with a slight head tilt.

"Well how about any surprises in store for the lucky tributes?" I try with an eyebrow waggle. I know most of the population of Panem is watching, especially those in One and Two.

Lysander let's out a low chuckle, "Ohh we always have surprises ready, it's just a matter of timing, placement, and reactions".

I can't help but let out a small chuckle as well at his comment. In all honesty while the games typically draw the main attention of the viewers, the gamemakers know that there's an art to the games. Part of that happened to always involve some form of trap, muttation, or other surprise they wanted to release on the tributes.

"It looks like we're out of time for now, but we look forward to hearing from you again with an update. Thank you for making time to come and talk with us."

"Oh it was no problem. Thank you for having me"

The camera cuts and the audience starts leaving the stage. I glance over at my guest who is talking to his assistant. He turns back to me with two glasses of champagne. I take the one that he has extended to me,

"That went better than last year's interview." I comment as I take a sip.

"Antonius wasn't exactly the best interviewee. That old bag was brining the games down. Don't get me wrong the man was a military genius, his game planning left things to be desired." he answered between sips of his glass.

"I'll try to be as much help as possible. To a successful games!" I toast with my glass raised.

"To a successful games. And the start of a beneficial friendship." he responds clinking our glasses together.

As we both finish our glasses we head out into the evening. For Lysander I don't know what that would entail. But for myself I had parties to get to and appearances to make.


End file.
